(2) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for storing and dispensing an absorbent web such as roll paper or other rolls of material adapted for use in personal hygiene. Briefly, the invention comprises a device to dispense an absorbent web such as rolls of absorbent material having the properties of disposable paper towels, cloth-like material, and certain roll toilet tissue having the desired wet strength, which has been impregnated during the delivery process with a fluid deposit of active chemicals. The fluid may or may not be scented; it may or may not be antiseptic; it may be with or without healing properties.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
All known prior art in the area requires the operation of motors, or gears, or levers, or spring tension type mechanical devices, to be able to extract the web after it is wetted thus increasing the economic cost. All the known prior art has complicated methods of inserting new web into the various devices to replenish the supply. Replacing the web in this invention is almost as simple as replacing a roll of toilet paper on a conventional home bathroom dispenser.